


Inspirations for Crimson and Starfire

by Shadowsage



Series: Starfire and Crimson [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsage/pseuds/Shadowsage
Summary: A collection of art and other credits for what inspired the FFXIV fanfics I am working on.





	Inspirations for Crimson and Starfire

The following images and linked works served as inspirations and "writing prompts" for the story I've written, and I would like to give due credit to the original creators where possible.

[First inspiration image](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EC21qNvXUAAcPPf.jpg)

[Second inspiration image](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EDCv2ZuXoAEVMh7.jpg)

The inspiration images I treated as a bit of a writing prompt to get this mess begun. I do not know the original artists, if you do know them, or can help me locate them, please let me know so i can credit accordingly!

I've found the Light by actuallyawolf  
https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EDCv2ZuXoAEVMh7.jpg (Taken down after a few days, but it stuck with me)

The series In Perfect Love, In Perfect Trust, I have been reading through as I'm writing, and it in no small part let me know it was okay to show my own Warrior of Light, and share her story and how I've imagined she has interacted with the world.  
https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435858


End file.
